fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Moshiyoto Dynasty
Moshiyoto Dynasty (モシヨト の王朝, Moshiyoto no ōchō) also known as the House of Moshiyoto, is an illustrious, prominent, and powerful family currently stationed in Fiore. They are fabled for their long-running traditions and are rumoured to be one of the few progenitors of Magic. Their fortune has been accumulated over the course of many leaders, although the vast majority of it has been gathered through merchandising with the neighbour countries. In the modern days, the family is in charge of most of the transports between Fiore and other countries located in Ishgar. Their current leader is Arthur Moshiyoto. Numerous famous mages have hailed from this family, mainly known for their aptitude with Celestial Spirit Magic, a feature commonly associated with the Moshiyotos, as most of its members practise the said magic, and are even rumoured to be the first Celestial Spirit Mages ever, although this is yet to be proven. The mages coming from this family are rather popular with the common citizens thanks to them running several institutes for magical education scattered through entire Ishgar, the most notable one being Koma Inu's Magical Academy. History The Moshiyoto Dynasty can trace their lineage for over five-hundred years, but are even fabled to be one of the first mages this world has ever seen, a fact that is commonly corroborated with their deep and special connection with the Celestial Spirits, thus earning the title of the first Celestial Spirit Mages. There are numerous variations to these myths, ranging from a single man whose body was used as a vessel of Celestial Energy that allowed the Celestial Spirits' entrance into Earth Land to a blacksmith who crafted Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. All of them are overwhelmed legends told by the plebs while glorifying the Moshiyotos. The oldest known ancestors known in this dynasty are Amyntas and Alexis Moshiyoto, a couple born and raised in Midi, a country located on a small peninsula south of Fiore where, at the time, any use of magic, especially those revolving around summoning other beings, was associated with evilness. The young lovers decided to seek a better life north, eventually settling in Stella. A young pair of Celestial Spirit Mages sought protection under the current king of Stella. The king was proven to be of a kind heart and has entrusted the mages with transportation of goods and Jewels, as they have learned much about the terrain and geography of Ishgar by travelling all the way from Midi. The duo has gathered a large amount of money thanks to the exploitation of a crystal with magical properties, Stellanium. They have expressed their wish of moving into Fiore to the king, who, although opposed to it, eventually thanked them for their services and gratitude. Alexis had started writing memoirs about their life and travels, giving a detailed description of every country they had travelled through, focusing on the people and culture, as well as on the political scene in it. Amnytas, on the other hand, started writing about the progress of his and his wife's magic, explaining the basic principles of summoning Celestial Spirits, their hierarchy, Celestial Spirit Worldand such. The two situated in Fiore, near the town of Hargeon, which seemed suitable, as they used almost all of their money on building a large harbour which would become the first and biggest harbour of Fiore, even today. All of the tradings between Fiore and other countries had to go through them, which has resulted in a quick accumulation of wealth and reputation. They became a rather rich and influential family not only in Fiore, but in the entire Ishgar. They had built small colonies on shores throughout Ishgar, building harbours and appointing close friends to them, making sure to have a trusted third party on the other side. Soon, they became one of the main connections between Fiore, Stella and the rest of Ishgar and had accumulated enough wealth to invest in roads, buildings and such throughout Fiore. Some people hold them for the founders of Hargeon, although that is debatable. Several generations later, a pair of twins, Anaxagoras and Anastasia, had an intense argument about what to do with their wealth, where Anaxagoras wanted to invest in further trading programmes while Anastasia insisted on opening beneficiary facilities that could help other people, such as hospitals. As Anastasia was born first, she won the argument and invested half of the money into hospitals, Magic Council, institutes for proper magical education and such. She has, however, offered the other half to Anaxagoras who has, out of pure spite, changed his last name to Alastair, creating a branch family to the dynasty. As of that moment, the main family was to take care of the cultural, while the branch family handled the economy, sharing all the incomes. Years later, Archelaus, a descendant of the main family, inspired by Alexis' journals took a trip around the entire Ishgar, collecting and writing their fables, stories and such, creating a large library in Fiore, today commonly known as the Royal Archelaus' or Royal Moshiyoto Library. Just like Alexis, he wrote about the geographical aspects of the countries first, then moved onto the cultural and political background until finally writing about its present situation. Ever since he finished his trip, a leader of the main family chooses a single member to travel and gather information which he would then update and add to the library. The collection of these memoirs is commonly called the Moshiyoto Annals. Another great name hailing from this dynasty is Arkadios, a man who has established multiple public institutes for proper magical education which ordinary citizens, regardless of their age, could attend. Most of the countries had up to three academies that were free of tuition costs. He appointed members of the main family as their headmasters, while he overlooked everything they were doing, ensuring that everyone was treated equally. After seven years, he limited the schools for minors, as many adults started abusing Arkadios' good will. One other name that is surely known amongst every member of the dynasty is Antiochus, a leader of the branch family who thought he was destined for much greater things, as the main family got most of the glory, while the branch one had to protect their integrity and secrets from the public. Antiochus started a merchant army in order to rebel against the main family and earn what he thought he deserved. Most of the branch family members sided with the main family, leaving Antiochus as a single rebel responsible for the slaughter of over fifty family members, until his rebellion was finally suffused in the blood of his own. As the dynasty had lost most of their members, including their powerful leader, many of the countries declared war on them, seeking to claim their harbours, schools, hospitals and other possessions they had. The remaining family members started collapsing, financially, and soon morally. In hopes of restoring their former glory, or even keeping the one they still have left, they decided to fight back against those who declared war upon them, choosing a noble death over a cowards life. Only seven of the dynasty members' lives were spared, three hailing from the main, four from the branch family. The scintillating seven quickly started rising from the ruins, they still had their main harbours in Fiore and decided to follow their ancestors' path, they called upon their family name in a country they knew they could confide in, Stella. The king happily accepted their offers of once again becoming his merchants, more importantly, a connection with Fiore and once again started to accumulate their wealth, slowly regaining their old power. It took them years to finally restore their previous glory, it happening under the leadership of Aristocleus. He sent most of his descendants to other countries to restore peace with them, most of which were forced to accept the peace offering, as they were either threatened by other countries, such as Fiore and Stella or were simply bribed with money. The only ones remaining in Fiore were Angela and Argyros, Aristocleus' oldest children - twins. As Angela was born first, after his passings, she became the leader of the main family, while Argyros became the leader of the branch family in Fiore. Both of them married around the same time, Angela to a wealthy businessman she fell in love with, Andrew; Argyros to a teacher in one of Fiore's many academies, Agathe. Around the time, they were probably the only Celestial Spirit Mages remaining in the family, as most of their relatives started relying on other, modern magics popular in their countries. Angela and Argyros collected most of their keys, wherein Angela, as a Mage of the main branch inherited Golden, while Argyros got Jade Zodiac Key. Angela and Andrew were the first ones to have a child, a son bestowed with astonishing magical power. They had named him Arthur after one of Angela's ancestors, Arkadios. Angela had passed away shortly after, but as Arthur was still just a child, the leadership fell onto her husband, Andrew, who couldn't really deal with all the stress and soon became mentally unstable, deciding to run away, leaving the main family without a proper leader. A few years later, Agathe and Argyros had a child, a son whom they decided to name after one of the founders, Alexis, naming him Alexander. After reaching twenty-one, Arthur decided to claim the title of the main family leader, wherein he is a leader for over six years, restoring the Moshiyoto's name the glory it deserves. Strength Residence Members |-| Deceased= |} Customs Celestial Guardian One of the oldest traditions to the Moshiyoto Dynasty is assigning each of the members with a celestial guardian, a Celestial Spirit whose key is then given to the member upon reaching seven years of age. Usually, the key is presented to them by the Head of House, but on rare occasions, the parent hailing from the Dynasty may present the child with it. The common practice is that the key should be of the higher caliber, either golden or jade. The spirit and the child then preform the ritual summoning and contract establishment, a bond which proves to be life-long, more often than not. The proof and memory of the event is then stored in the Memorabilia Chamber in the Castle, it bring a written contract on both parties, the Head of House and the Celestial Spirit in question. Naming of a Newborn Full Moon Guard Annual Meet-Up Trivia